he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti Keldor
Anti Keldor (or Anti-Eternia Keldor) is a heroic version of Skeletor (aka Prince Keldor) from the mirror universe called Anti-Eternia. He did not appear in the original "Anti-Eternia" German Audio play from Europa, and although an Eternian mirror universe existed in the 2002 MVCreations comics, and a heroic Keldor was referenced as being from that universe, this was actually a different parallel world from Anti-Eternia. In the MVCreations mirror universe, Faker was going to fill the Anti He-Man role. Anti Keldor's first official appearance was in the 2017 Masters of the Universe Classics bio for the Ultimates Faker figure where, as in the MVCreations comics, he is a heroic rebel leader. Anti-Keldor is also a central heroic character in the DC comics miniseries 'Masters of the Multiverse.' Masters of the Universe Classics bios The Masters of the Universe Classics story canon is presented through hundreds of cardback and official digital bio cards, and some minicomics. In these bios, Anti Keldor is described as a heroic Rebel on Anti-Eternia where he and his team of heroic allies battle against the tyrannical Anti He-Man and his evil allies. Because Anti-Eternia is the dark mirror version of Eternia, Skeletor (Keldor) is heroic and his allies include the heroic scientific genius Anti Beast Man. When Faker was pulled into Anti-Eternia by the evil Anti-He-Man, the blue-skinned android posed as the prime universe’s He-Man. Faker was accepted as an ally by Anti Keldor and his band of heroic rebels. So taken was Anti Keldor with “He-Man” that he presented him with enchanted Battle Armor as a token of goodwill. Because he was originally programmed to destroy He-Man and obey Skeletor above all others, Faker’s computer brain struggled to process the strange inverse world of Anti-Eternia and began to perceive Anti Keldor as Skeletor. Much to Anti He-Man’s outrage, Faker’s loyalties unexpectedly shifted when he used his Battle Armor to shield Anti Keldor from a sneak attack by Anti Man-At-Arms and Anti Orko. Later, when Faker received an interdimensional signal from Eternia, the heroic scientific genius Anti Beast Man helped him return to his own world. Later, Anti Keldor was shocked to learn that Faker was actually an evil android and not the legendary He-Man of the parallel universe. Masters of the Multiverse DC Comics series Anti-Eternia Prince Keldor is a major protagonist in the Masters of the Multiverse comic book series by DC. Here, he is analogous to Prince Adam in the prime Eternian universe. He is not very good at magic, and is mischievous and fun-loving. As in other universes, Anti Keldor is the younger brother of King Randor who rules an ever-shrinking and failing kingdom which is being dismantled and overtaken by the horrible power of Randor's own son, Anti He-Man along with evil allies such as Anti Teela. When Anti-Eternia He-Man goes on a rampage across the multiverse, taking every universe's power of Grayskull for himself, Anti Keldor is recruited by the He-Men of two universes to help counter his foe. Anti Keldor is shaken to learn that he becomes an evil skull-faced fiend in every universe except for his own, and finally comes face-to-face with a Skeletor from the "New Adventures" universe, who manages to pass his Havoc Staff to Anti Keldor, instructing him to focus his magic through the staff. Category:Characters Category:Heroes